


The heck is "After-Care" ?

by NeverWazBin



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Confusion, Fluff, M/M, Minor Feet Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverWazBin/pseuds/NeverWazBin
Summary: Angel Dust has never heard of Aftercare....it's got him a little flustered.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The heck is "After-Care" ?

**Author's Note:**

> First actual fic, it actually took a couple days.   
> Don't hate me if you disagree with how I portray AD.

Angel had a rough day. He could only take being used and abused for so long, barely able to walk anymore. But he finally had collected enough cash for a hit of his poison, stumbling to the vending machine...

A blue coworker from the club there, buying the last one.

Angel was so annoyed his fists balled up at his sides and he stomped his feet in a tantrum. Screaming with anger.  
The blue demon, Fixx, slipped to his side and wrapped an arm around him, causing all three of his arms on one side to twitch and tighten. Fixx leaned close, breath on Angel's ear as he said softly, "Gotcha something Angel...."

Angel's fists unclenched as he looked to his coworker, confused expression on his face. "For me?" he asked, wondering if it's too good to be true. Nobody ever gave him anything unless they want something in return. That had to be it, Fixx wanted something for it.

"What do I owe ya? A Suck? Fuck? Not going to lie I can't do much rough bottoming out any more today..." Angel ranted, crossing a couple arms, waving a couple more as he spoke.

Fixx caught him, hands grabbing the set of arms physically speaking along with Angel's words. "All I need from you....is to let me give you the aftercare you deserve. Got it?"

Angel froze. He didn't know what that meant! What was aftercare? He felt he somewhat knew, denying the warm fuzzy feeling the thought of it gave him, but he wasn't sure. Everyone he screwed around with was only in it for a quick rough shoot n run. 

"What is that." he asked, sounding more like a statement. Trying to act nonchalant about his inner feelings over his concept of the words.

Fixx laughed under his breath, sweeping around his pink chum with a smirk. Now facing him as he cupped Angel's face delicately and smiled sickeningly sweet. 

"What ever you want it to be." Fixx mused, pausing for those words to process, and to lick Angel's soft cotton candy cheek.

"No sex right?" Angel asked, still confused. His voice noting a little disappointment, raising one of his many hands to wipe the blue demon's saliva from his cheek

"Only if you want it." Fixx answered.

Angel thought for a moment, not sure what to say. He had obviously thought of doing things with Fixx before, while watching him from the backstage. Fixx was usually on right before him, and very rarely they'd sweep by one another while switching out. It was never more than that, but he did think the blue demon was "good". Never got a many tips as he did personally, but...it was the arms that did em all in.

"Why do you want to?" Angel took the defensive route, pulling in his arms protectively as he kept eyes on the other demon. "I'll just give you the money, go home alone."

Fixx reached for two of Angel's bound arms, slowly uncrossing them as he spread his own, their hands latched. He rested his chin on the taller demon's shoulder, sighing as he asked softly, "Please Angel?" holding the pink demon there in titanic pose as he nestled against the pink fur.

"I donno, think you can handle all this?" Angel teased, his other arms unfurling to pull the first two free. Ah, the wonders of bi-armed companions. "If it gets fishy, I'm out."

Fixx smiled. This meant Angel was in, meaning he had the opportunity of a lifetime. Or well, eternal damnation. "Trust me, Angel. You're going to love it."

There was a debate on who's place to head to, the options not exactly great ones. There was the choice of Fixx's hole in the wall apartment in the club's upper floors, or the hotel room that Angel Dust was staying in.

Well, the hotel had running water, a warmer place to sleep. It won.

"Wait." Angel stopped Fixx behind the door, peeking in for a specific red demon. That one creep that couldn't be quiet about anything. "Im not sure I'm technically "allowed" to bring anyone here." Angel explained, seeing there was no sign of Alastor anywhere.

Good.

Angel quickly rushed Fixx to his room, before anyone could spot them, especially the Radio Demon. The last thing they needed was his loud mouth announcing that Angel had a 'friend' over.

Once they were in the room and the door closed, Angel Dust stood against it with all of his exposed hands pressed against the surface. Chest heaving over nerves. Not that he was paranoid about having anyone in his room, but he was paranoid over it being announced literally across the street as Alastor's radio-like voice was so boomingly loud. Then he'd have Vaggie and Charlie on his case as well....He didn't need that in his sore weak state. 

All he wanted was to bask in bliss for about an hour then sleep. The key to that was stashed in the waist hem of Fixx's shorts.

"Scandalous." Fixx said with a smirk. He ruffled his friend's exposed chest fluff, before stepping further into the room. "This place is pretty nice. Wouldn't mind living here." he mused, not liking the small horrible room he lived in at all. "Any vacancies?" Fixx turned to Angel with the last statement.

"Yeah, my bed." Angel teased, finally regaining his composure and pushing himself off of the door. "Aaow." he muttered in pain, his knees buckling a little.

Fixx swept over as if ready to catch him, concerned. 

"I'm fine," Angel growled, still not sure if he liked anyone being "good" to him. Like everyone had an ulterior motive. It was Hell, after all. They were all demons, meaning they all had a bad streak of some sort. "Can I just have that?" One hand pointed to Fixx's hip, another reached for the dimebag. 

Fixx was faster, ducking away. "Nope. Not yet." he told the pink demon., pulling him towards the bathroom. "First things first." Fixx started, But Angel was resisting by grabbing anything he could with his spidery arms. 

"No!" He didn't want to bathe! It made his pink fluff all squishy and gross looking, like a drowned animal! But his legs shook and wobbled, his bottom side pulling in pain, and he fell. 

Fixx caught him, a second too late. Pulling Angel off of the floor gently and sitting him down on the toilet. "It will help you feel better." Fixx said softly, carefully pulling off one knee-high boot, then the other. 

Angel wiggled his exposed toes. He didn't look at his feet often enough, finding he, personally, had really cute ones. Fixx couldn't help but watch him, after a moment asking "What are you thinking?"

"Maybe I can sell some foot pics y'know? Give myself a rest?" Angel answered, not resisting at all. 

Fixx smiled as Angel sat in thoughts. His fingers slid down Angel's leg softly, from calf to the tip of his toes. "Your feet are really good...."

"Good huh?" Angel remarked. "That's all? Just 'good'?"

Fixx said nothing, both of his hands sliding over one of Angel's feet, pressing at his heel, massaging the ball connected to his toes.

"Mmf...that feels nice..." Angel's head canted back, his fingers grasping anything he could to steady himself on the toilet. "Ohh...yeah...." The pink demon hummed as his feet were caressed and rubbed.

"I take it you don't get a lot of foot rubs hm?" Fixx asked, airily laughing under his breath. He continued to work, kneading the other demon's pressure points with his knuckles and resisting urges to do more.

"Never, actually."

"Angel," 

"What?! It's true."

"You need to take better care of yourself."

"Yeah yeah." Angel waved off the thought with a hand. Cherri told him that all the time, he was getting annoyed hearing it.

Fixx gently set Angel's right foot down, moving to the left. Feeling the taller demon melt under his touch and emit soft hums of joy. This alone made Fixx happy, smiling as he worked on rubbing out the kinks and knots caused by a day in thigh highs.

Angel felt nothing but bliss, and Fixx was well aware of where the taller demon's attention span was. He couldn't resist any longer, as he admired the soft fuzzy pink feet. 

Fixx leaned forward, lifting Angel's foot just a little higher, and pressing a soft, gentle kiss to his toes. 

Angel twitched, his eyes jutting open as he glanced down to the one eyed demon at his feet. Curious, and extremely ticklish.

"Sorry.... Is that okay?" Fixx asked, meeting Angel's gaze. "It's just...soft...and sweet....I can't..."

"It's weird. And gross." Angel remarked, wriggling his toes teasingly. "Do it again." He added, somewhat amused by how filthy it actually was, that the smaller blue demon actually wanted to kiss his dirty sweaty feet.

Fixx twined fingers with Angel's perfect toes, brushing the soft cotton fuzz up as he pulled through them, ironically getting an airy moan from the other demon. 

But just like that, Fixx set down his foot, placing palms on the spider demon's thighs. "How bout that bath, hm?"

Angel groaned with distaste. This was torture in some form, knowing what he really wanted was so close but so far away. And Fixx was doing a damn good job teasing him, bringing him almost to a euphoric state without it, then denying him. Arms crossed, a pout forming on his face as he blew his hair from his face. "Fine." He muttered, turning his head to look away grumpily. 

Fixx sighed, turning to the tub to run warm water, placing the stopper in the drain when the temperature was right. 

He turned back to Angel, lifting the taller demon's face, forcing him to look at him. "You're adorable when you're upset." The blue demon teased, grinning widely.

Angel rolled his eyes with disgust but said nothing.

"I trust you can do this on your own?" Fixx asked, teasing more than anything.

"Yes honey, I know how to bathe." Angel snapped back, groaning with annoyance.

Maybe he could just....while Fixx was distracted, fingers sneaking forward for that hip, snipping tightly on the edge of the bag...

"Not yet, Sweet cheeks." Fixx replied, pulling it away first.

"Aagh!" Angel emitted a loud groan of agony. He tried to stand, to chase Fixx to the doorway, stumbling on the toilet as he cried "Ow-ow!" In pain as his lower muscles tensed in the wrong way.

Fixx caught him before he hit the floor, unable to get him to his feet. Instead, sitting as he eased him down, Angel now on his hands and knees in front of him.

"It hurts...." Angel whispered, staring at the floor. "You have no idea how much it fucking hurts." He went on, breath catching as his shoulders heaved a little. "Please...I need it...."

"After your bath." Fixx answered softly, gently caressing his cheek. "I know it hurts. It will always hurt. Please let me make it feel better?"

Angel emitted a sound that was half sigh, half groan. "I don't know why you care." He muttered, sinking against his elbows on the floor.

Fixx pet his head, down his back, shoulders, anything he could, gently and reassuringly. Angel squirmed against the touch but didn't entirely hate it. He didn't know what to feel. The sensation was nice, bringing back those warm fuzzy thoughts from earlier. He couldn't remember ever having these thoughts, let alone this feeling. Not knowing how to react except defensively, but he forced himself to remain still, twitching a little as the small heart designs on him were delicately traced.

"I care because you're my friend." Fixx said softly. He considered angel his friend even though they've never said much to one another. They only shared a job, really. But they have shared "looks". When their eyes would meet as one stood backstage watching the other, as they passed one another, lightly brushing by, being caught looking in the change rooms...

Angel opened his mouth to reply, but shut it again. He was left without words, trying twice before sighing and looking up. "How bout that bath hm?" 

"Do you want me to help you?" Fixx asked.

"No weird stuff." Angel told him with a small nod.

Angel forced himself up off of Fixx's lap, carefully and slowly. Once the blue demon could skip free, he helped the pink up, leading him to the tub's edge. 

The two exchanged glances, and quick nods of assurance, then began undressing themselves. Angel was at least able to do that. Took longer than usual, but he managed.

Fixx, slipped his jacket off, sitting on the toilet to pull off his own knee highs, flexing his feet.

He couldn't help but notice Angel had turned his gaze to look, wriggling his blue toes. "I hate my feet." Fixx muttered softly.

Angel poked, pulling a finger all the way up the top of the blue foot in front of him, staring the whole time. Then gently walking fingers between the few pink and darker blue spots.

"We should sell our feet." Angel remarked, not moving his gaze.

"I thought you said no weird stuff." Fixx teased.

Angel's eyes looked up blankly, his smile dropping, as he stared ahead. Only after a moment he replied with "No weird stuff." And pulled his hand away, continuing to pull off the last of his clothing and carefully slipping into the warm water, wincing as he sat. But he was unable to bring himself all the way down, the ceramic putting too much pressure in his sore places.

Fixx pulled off the last of his clothing and slid in behind Angel, nudging him to lean forward as he pressed his feet together to form a loop with his legs. "C'mere." Fixx urged. "No weird stuff, promise." He added, helping the taller pink demon ease back onto his lap, the loop his legs made under the other demon's sensitive bottom.

"Aahssfff," Angel hissed as he moved, wobbly as he came down on Fixx's lap, the blue demon gently embracing him from behind. With the warm water under him, the loop made by Fixx's soft legs....

"This feels nice...." Angel mumbled, settling his back against the other's chest. "Fixx...." Angel called his name with a soft gasp.

Fixx had closed his eye, holding Angel gently, head on the pink demon's shoulder. When he heard his name, he didn't move, nor open his eye as he answered with a soft, "Hmm?"

"I---" Angel paused, unable to put his thoughts to words. Two hands toyed with the water, another clicked fingernails on the tub edge, one coming to rest on Fixx's hands folded across his belly. A soft smile formed on his face while he stared a moment. "I like this...." He admitted softly, stroking his finger a little on Fixx's hands before looking over his shoulder.

Two fingers lifted Fixx's face from his shoulder. Fixx opened his eye, looking Angel in the face and smiling. His smile kissed away as he froze, debating on kissing back. After a moment he did, but pulled away soon after.

"Angel," Fixx called sternly.

"Just shut up wouldja?" Angel snapped back, kissing him again sweetly.

Fixx kissed back, his embrace tightening around Angel's stomach, purring into it as he did. His intentions were never meant to go this far, but if this meant comfort for his friend, he would gladly give it. Sighing happily once more into the kisses, as he felt Angel's foot slipping and kicking against his own gently.

Angel broke the kiss this time, hands abruptly finding the tub edge as he remarked "Weelll, I'm ready to get outta here." Pushing himself up.

Fixx debated on stating that he hadn't even properly washed up or anything , but kept his mouth shut, rolling his eyes. "Alright," he groaned, carefully helping Angel up the the edge to sit.

Angel stuck out a foot to tease, nearly falling back off the edge to the floor and laughing about it.

"Out there." Fixx told him, but embraced the pink foot before him all the same. Fixx stood in front of Angel, pulled tightly by four arms towards him. Angel's soft pink cheek was pressed against his belly, eyes closed. Fixx gently pet through the pink demon's fluff with a smile.

"Ready to get out of here?" Fixx asked softly.

Angel nodded, and with a little gentle shifting and moving around the two were soon leaving the bathroom and dropping onto the bed, still wet and nude. Fixx lying against the headboard and pillows, Angel against his chest. Fixx's fingers gently stroking Angel's upper chest, as Angel laid there contently, examining his fingernails and enjoying the soft cuddling just overall. He wouldn't say anything about it, but for the moment he was actually happy. His overwhelming depression an afterthought as he enjoyed the embrace, feeling actually...like he belonged somewhere for once.  
There was a silence, both feeling as if nothing needed to be said, nothing needed to be done. However Angel was soon shifting and squirming as the position was starting to wear on his raw insides. Fixx helping him to get comfortable, both of them inevitably failing.

"It hurts." Angel groaned.

"I know something that might help....but only if you're comfortable with it." Fixx replied, embracing the taller demon and nuzzling against him.

"So do I." Angel said with an eye roll, then took to wondering just where Fixx had stashed the bag now. Unaware that it was still on the bathroom counter.

"This would be better..." Fixx teased, licking lightly at Angel's cheek.

Again Angel wiped away the wetness with one hand, not even aware he was doing it. Fixx laughed to himself, licking again, but this time catching the hand that wanted to wipe it away.

"What are you getting at?" Angel demanded, aware of his hand being grabbed now in the midst of what he was doing.

Fixx leaned close to Angel's ear, whispering softly. With each word, the pink demon's eyes widened.

"No. No not that." Angel replied. There was just limits, and right now in pain like this, that was one of them. Any other time, he would welcome the thought of being licked, but now...

Angel felt he didn't need to make snarky remarks. He didn't need to be the thing he thought everyone wanted him to be, while hiding his depression under his pillow. Normally he would have said something like "only if you buy me dinner first." Whether in pain or not. But he wasn't into it. He just....wanted more fuzzy warm comfort?

"It's your choice. Just letting you know it's on the table." Fixx told him, settling back. Angel shimmied and shifted a little, comfortable enough to settle back against Fixx again.

"Can I have my drugs now." He stated, though again meant as a question. He wanted to enjoy this in his high, and maybe fall asleep contently instead of miserably for one night. He knew that would be the only thing to really take the edge off of his pain, but the denial was annoying.

Fixx sighed. So that's all it was at the end of the day, and his gentleness was not enough to ease the other demon's pain and suffering. Sighing heavily, he squished tightly against Angel, then loosened his grip and shifted himself free underneath. Fixx made his way to the bathroom, picking it up off of the counter, and creeping back.

"If you really want to detach...." He muttered softly, holding it out sadly. "I just thought...."

"You know I need it. I wish I didn't ... " Angel replied, climbing quickly off the bed with a sniffle of pain. He grabbed for Fixx with all eight of his arms, hugging him tightly. "You can stay with me if you like...."

Fixx planned on it, but hearing the invite made him smile as he nuzzled against Angel's neck. 

"Alright sugar. Here." Fixx pulled away first, handing over the dime bag with a forced smile. 

Angel took it fast, disappearing to the bathroom. He usually used the table beside the bed, but he felt....Fixx didn't want to see that. Of course, the blue demon heard everything as he laid on the bed and sighed deeply.

Angel crept back, rubbing his face as he climbed onto the bed. Lying beside Fixx a moment on his stomach, face buried in an arm, before inching closer and raising another arm to lightly scratch at Fixx's stomach. Fixx pet his head gently, getting a small hum of delight in return but not much more. The Phencyclidine doing what it did best, but the dose not quite high enough to cause complete detachment from the world.

This touching was nice, even though Angel wasn't even fully aware of what was happening. The pink demon soon fell asleep arms draped over Fixx's waist and stomach. Fixx fell asleep soon after, one hand on the heart shape on Angel's back, the other resting on the arm over his belly. Both content as it was possible to be.


End file.
